onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-78.240.145.67-20150731163630/@comment-26558897-20150801114925
194.153.110.6 a écrit : Magic Kidd a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : La phrase à propos de Barbe Blanche est la suivante : "He's gone and done it now ... that old white-beard." traduite en " Il est parti et l'a fait désormais ... ce vieux Barbe Blanche." Pour moi, il continue sa réflexion à propos du fait qu'il ne peut pas mourir. Il devait surement tout miser sur Barbe Blanche, qui pour lui était le seul qui puisse lui apporter la paix qu'il recherche, puisque Barbe Blanche a plutot un esprit combatif là où shanks est pacifique, Barbe Noire est fourbe et malhonnête et indigne et là où Big Mom ne s'intéresse qu'à ses sucreries. "He is gone", oui Barbe Blanche est mort, "He has done it now", oui il a déclanché la nouvelle ère et Kaido lui en veut surement de s'être rendu à Marineford et de s'être (probablement volontairement) donné la mort pour changer l'histoire et faire de la place à tous ces "banals" pirates de la nouvelle époque comme il le cite ("A world this mundane = Un monde si banal") et ainsi Kaido n'avait plus d'adversaire idéal. Mais maintenant, c'est au tour de Luffy de venir, et Kaidou sera enfin libéré de par les mains du futur RDP. De toute façon, le commerce de smiles, c'est fini, la confrontation va arriver à grands pas ! :) Ok pour dire qu'il misait sur barbe blanche pour que ce dernier le tue, mais comment tu peux deviner la réaction de shanks ou Big Mom? Tu dis shanks est pacifique mais tu deviens pas empereur en étant un mec qui ne se bat jamais. C'est quand même des pirates c'est l'affiche un empereur qui défie l'autre mais ce dernier ne veut pas se battre sous prétexte qu'il est pacifique ou qu'il aime des bombons un minimum de crédibilité...Soit vous trouver un arrangement ou vous vous battez mais pas des excuses foireuses. Ensuite Barbe noire à beau être fourbe mais ça n'empêche qu'il doit être devenu balèze et c'est le seul critère qui permette de tuer Kaido donc selon moi la seul raison qui pousse Kaido a parler de Barbe Blanche c'est qu'il estimait que c'était le seul a pouvoir le vaincre tout simplement. Je suis d'accord avec toi Shanks/Big Mom pacifistes ok mais cherches-leur des mouises et ils ne rigoleront plus avec toi. Kaido n'a de yeux que pour Barbe Blanche : Il essaie de partir à sa rencontre à Marineford et parle encore de lui 2 ans plus tard alors que le contexte ne s'y prête pas. Shanks est un bon adversaire mais Kaido ne lui porte pas d'intérêt. Si Shanks est monté à ce niveau là c'est bien qu'il a combattu maintes et maintes fois, notamment contre Mihawk (dont les combats sont comme entrés dans la légende selon Barbe Blanche). Kaido a vu Shanks grandir en même temps que lui : c'est à dire le mec qui a combattu toute sa vie pour en arriver là ou il en est et Shanks n'a pas mené une vie de Pirate de tout repos loin de là. Shanks est un Empereur là ou Barbe Blanche était la personne la plus forte au monde donc forcément que Kaido qui cherche à combattre et à mourir a tourné le regard vers lui. D'ailleurs si Kaido a bien l'âge de Moria il est plus ou moins de la génération d'Akainu et devait en être à ses débuts à l'âge d'or de la piraterie, il devait être admiratif de Roger et de Barbe Blanche à mon avis. One4Best : "Au niveau de la crédibilité, je sais pas mais regarde toutes les scènes avec Shanks hein ... On le voit faire la fête, on le voit se reposer dans un coin isolé, on le voit arriver à Marineford juste pour arrêter la guerre = Pacifiste." Ces scènes là qu'on voit de Shanks relèvent de l'intîme, là on se met du point de vue de Kaido. Et Shanks à Marineford a quand même provoqué tout le monde en duel tout en forçant sur le cas de Barbe Noire donc pacifiste de manière générale peut-être mais pas ici. Tout ce qu'on a vu de Shanks relève de petits moment par ci, par là on ne l'a jamais vraiment vu dans sa vie d'Empereur. Il croise directement le fer avec Barbe Blanche tout en ne retenant pas son HDR (faisant tomber dans les pommes les sbires de Barbe Blanche) il n'y a pas à dire ce mec aime le combat. Et je ne parle pas du moment où il parle directement de combat à Mihawk alors qu'il est juste venu en ami... Bien sûr, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit, mais le combat entre lui et Mihawk, c'est du domaine de l'amical, contre Barbe Blanche, il y a le fait qu'ils soient deux empereurs et qu'ils doivent y mettre le ton. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Shanks n'a aucun intérêt à se battre à mort contre Kaido, là où Barbe Blanche avait son titre d' Homme Le Plus Fort Du Monde à défendre. Par contre, l'histoire de génération et que ce soit pour ça que Kaido était obnubilé par Barbe Blanche me plait également, ça renforce mon hypothèse donc je prends ;) Bonne analyse et bien écrite, ça fait plaisir à lire :)